Deeper
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: What fire is so powerful as to melt even the coldest of warriors? Vayne finally is able to Purge the very core of darkness. Akali has been nothing but obedient all her life; but someone shows her it's okay to break the rules. Diana seeks acceptance, and finally someone understands. Annie has grown up with a gnawing guilt inside of her, hoping one day to be relieved of the pain.


**Hey everyone(: I haven't written much lately (school is overwhelming as hell) but I got an idea and thought it would be nice to actually write it down instead of thinking about it. There is no set plot so far, so things can easily change. I'm focusing on the champs I need, but will try to include them all at least once. Requests are welcome(: I'm going to try my best to make this story enjoyable for those who don't play the game as well, so don't hate me for explaining things more than necessary. I won't blab on anymore. All champions are from League of Legends and are owned by Riot. **

**~Rozez**

The day I got the letter telling me I had been invited to join The League, I wasn't exactly sure how to feel. I had been waiting, preparing, for that moment all my life. I didn't cry, or smile, or even bat a lash. I simply opened the letter, read it, closed it, and folded it back up. This was to be my greatest mission: to purge the creatures of the night at their very core. They would no longer be protected; it would all be fair game now.

I inhaled a breath of satisfaction, closed my eyes and murmured, "It's about time people saw things my way."

The raven that delivered the message cocked its head at me. "Tell them I accept," I said, and opened the window for it to leave. It cooed and flew away into the night sky. I gazed out at the cloudless night and drummed my fingers on the pane. Evil would be safe that night, for I had other business to attend to.

The small cottage I occupied was temporary; I never stayed in one place for more than two nights. There was only one room, and hardly any furniture. I unrolled my blanket and sat by the fireplace, staring into the flames. It reminded me of the night I decapitated my first witch's head and burned it until only ashes remained. One never forgets their first. I kept the ashes in a small glass bottle, so I'll always have a piece of her; the one that took everything away from me. I took out my journal, a small black leather book, and started to write. I emptied out what little feelings I had onto the paper. I wrote until my hand started to ache. My journal was filled with poetry, entries, logs; for writing kept me sane at the most insane moments. I continued to sit there, hardly moving, only looking at the dancing flames. I drank a little of my water, and ate some bread a man had given me for killing a vampire that was stealing his livestock.

What little belongings I owned were neatly arranged in a small bag. The blanket was rolled up, my journal wedged inside, and the rest of my things settled around. I slid into my silver boots and made sure all of the spikes were pointing forward. Fastening my crimson cape, and latching on my crossbow, I made good time evacuating the cottage. There wasn't a trace that someone had been there moments before. I grabbed the torch that lay beside the fireplace, and dipped it into the flames. Once outside, I threw it onto the straw roof and started on my way, feeling the bristling heat behind me. Such a waste; it would've been the perfect night for Hunting, too.

"State your business."

I was making great time on my journey by the time I reached the city walls. It took me four days, but I only had until nightfall before I must be finished. I still had a lot to do, once inside.

I looked at the two men who were interrupting me and regarded them coolly. _These guards are no Elites,_ I thought to myself, _anyone can see that._

They were both fairly large, but not fit enough to use it as an advantage. They would be slow. Their helmets were rusty and chipped, shields battered and dent, their spears had smooth tips. _Look at them, _I shook my head dismissively, _moving and talking freely. I'm disappointed in what the standards_ _have dropped to. _I had to reassure myself that I was at the correct city. Staring up at the walls, I knew I was and my heart sank. The city was once my home; where I was born and raised. The only time in my life where I was naive and happy was spent here, in these very walls. The walls still towered over me. The white had faded to a yellowish, and moss crawled up the sides in a few places. Not much had changed. On the outside, anyway.

"Ma'am-" the same guard who spoke before interrupted my thoughts again. I pushed away what little emotions had sprouted, and turned my attention to the two morons in front of me.

"My business is my own," I replied curtly.

They both looked shocked to actually hear me speak. The speaker was quiet for a moment, looking at a loss for words. A smirk danced on my lips. It seemed to make him feel more uncomfortable.

"Under such circumstances, we are ordered to prohibit any unauthorized individual from entering the city." His voice was shaky and uncertain. It was rehearsed, and clearly an empty threat. Even if it was a threat, he'd only be threatening himself.

I sauntered a few steps towards the pair, and deliberately held up a silver bolt to the sunlight.

"Just polished," I explained, when their eyes grew wide. "Now tell me, gentlemen…" I removed my glasses and wiped off the dust from traveling with a cloth, pulled from my bag. "What might those circumstances be?"

The man who hadn't said a word stared at me. He made it bluntly obvious but made no effort in looking away. I directed my attention back to the one who was once again trying to figure out what to say.

"The League registrations are today." The voice had come from the previously silent guard. I froze for a second. I knew his voice.

Before they could notice my sudden apprehensiveness, I shielded my eyes with my hands and looked up to the sun. I didn't have much time left. The little chit-chat was putting a dent in my schedule.

"Oh, is that so?" I rested a hand on my hip and rolled my eyes. "I have places to be, and I'd rather not enter the city with blood on my hands."

That seemed to startle them a bit. They pointed their spears at me, and I pursed my lips in amusement.

"We cannot let you pass without authorization," the one with the familiar voice stuttered. They were afraid.

"I don't remember asking for permission," I challenged, getting impatient.

I looked this useless guard in the eye and shot him a venomous look. It wasn't often I lost my temper with mortals but these two were pissing me off. I bit my lip in frustration. He suddenly dropped his spear and threw off his helmet.

Benjamin.

"Shauna?"

I opened my mouth to speak but abruptly closed it again. I put my glasses back on, for I forgot I was still holding them. I involuntarily went back to biting my lip and shook my head firmly. "She's dead," I replied.

Benjamin looked confused for a moment and his face fell. My heart beat faster. I needed to go.

"Don't you remember me?" he whispered softly.

I crossed my arms and sneered. "No. You have the wrong person."

"They told me you were dead…" Benjamin continued and took a step towards me. I took a step back. He was hurt. I just needed to deal the killing blow. "Don't you remember what we had together? I love you, Shauna."

"I never loved you."

Benjamin kneeled on the ground and his head hung low. The other guard was still awkwardly standing by the entrance. He saw me glaring at him and quickly backed away. I grasped the brass handles and pushed the door open.

"Why?" Benjamin was still on the ground, defeated. I looked back at him, and felt nothing.

"I ask myself the same thing every day."

**No, it's not much at the moment… I have some more written out, I'll post it soon. The story will develop, I promise. I have big plans for this and I'm writing the whole thing through, no matter what. Reviews and advice is much appreciated! Thanks(:**


End file.
